


May the best woman win

by youreakite96



Series: The Academy [1]
Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Hate Sex, Police Academy AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:40:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23873305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youreakite96/pseuds/youreakite96
Summary: Alicia and Raquel are similar in many ways - they’re intelligent, charming, promising new recruits to the academy. But their biggest similarity is that they’re competitive as hell, and determined to do whatever it takes to take each other down.Raquel heads to Alicia’s dorm room to give her hell, which is not that uncommon. What happens when she arrives, however, is.
Relationships: Raquel Murillo/Alicia Sierra
Series: The Academy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720519
Comments: 10
Kudos: 106





	May the best woman win

Raquel leans against the wall of the communal kitchen, sipping a cup of coffee and waiting. If she was a cartoon, there would be streams of smoke emanating from her ears. She eyes the other cadets with idol curiosity as they loiter around the common area. A small group is gathered around the football table, yelling and jeering at the game in progress. Some are sat around the coffee table, chatting casually, and some are using the limited cooking facilities to rustle up something that smells less than appetizing. 

She glances at her wrist watch, then back out of the window as she waits for Alicia to return back to the dormitories after her daily run, then grits her teeth as she realises it will be at least another 15 minutes. Frustratingly, she knows Alicia’s schedule almost as well as she knows her own, but it’s only so that she can ensure they cross paths as infrequently as possible. 

Being two of the few women in the academy, and two of the most accomplished by far, the expectation seemed to be that they would be friends. But from the moment they joined the programme, Alicia began their professional relationship by being sour and uncooperative. At least twice during the first month, Raquel had caught Alicia trying to sabotage her during the various training exercises. 

Raquel’s patience with Alicia’s unwillingness to work together ran out, and she matched Alicia’s competitiveness blow for blow. It started almost playfully, like the time that she’d unlaced Alicia’s shoes before the start of an assault course, or when she’d replaced her training gun with a water pistol that she’d painted black. Alicia had retaliated by taking the self defence exercise too far and giving Raquel a black eye. It escalated to a point of bitterness and borderline hate for each other. 

Raquel taps her foot on the floor rhythmically, then stops still as she sees Alicia has returned a few minutes earlier than usual. She tips out the remainder of her coffee into the sink then slams the empty cup down onto the sideboard. She grits her teeth once more and clenches her fists as she storms out of the kitchen and into the corridor of the dormitory, heading directly for Alicia’s bedroom. 

She pushes the door open without knocking, letting the door swing closed behind her. Alicia is facing the window, taking a long swig from her water bottle and pulling her wireless headphones from her ears. She turns to face Raquel with a sly, self satisfied smile. 

“Raquel,” she teases, with a Cheshire-cat-like grin, “what a pleasant surprise.”

“You filed a fucking complaint against me?” snapped Raquel, her anger making her breathing heavy. “How fucking dare you, I never took any of your pathetic excuses for saboge to the the faculty. You fucking-”

“Well, maybe you should have,” Alicia shrugs, unzipping her running jacket and sliding it off her shoulders. As she drapes the jacket over the back of her desk chair, Raquel definitely does not notice how her sleeveless t-shirt and shorts hug her curves perfectly. And she absolutely does not rake her eyes over the glossy post-workout sheen on Alicia’s biceps. Or across her collarbones. Or down the slope of her neck. “If you don’t have the balls to play all your cards, then I will.” 

“Oh, you’re calling me a coward?” Raquel challenges, taking a step closer. “You want to involve the big bosses? Fine. Let’s see who ends up winning, you son of a bitch,” she gets closer and leans into Alicia’s space with a smug smile. “I hope you’re ready for a backlog of months of complaints,” she says, purposefully calm. She sees the change in Alicia’s expression and gives herself a metaphorical pat on the back for her bluff taking its intended effect. 

“Get out of my room, Murillo,” Alicia mutters, grabbing her wash bag and towel from the shelf and attempting to navigate around Raquel to get to the door. Raquel stood back against the door, covering the handle to prevent Alicia from leaving. “What are you doing?” she sighs, trying to reach around her again, but Raquel doesn’t relent. 

“No. I came here to put an end to all of this, Alicia. Can you see what you’re doing here? I can handle it when it’s just between the two of us, but if you don’t dial it back a few notches then you’re going to get us both kicked out of the academy.” Raquel isn’t usually one for raising her voice, but she just can’t help herself. She pushes Alicia slightly for emphasis, which, in hindsight, may have been a mistake. 

“Don’t touch me,” Alicia whispers so seriously and so quietly that Raquel doesn’t know if she should be scared or aroused. The heavy rise and fall of Alicia’s chest matches Raquel’s own breathing. Their noses are practically touching. 

“Fuck you,” Raquel says bitterly, in the same tone. She turns to put her hand on the door handle to leave, but Alicia’s sarcastic chuckle makes her look back. 

“Maybe you should, then you wouldn’t be so fucking uptight,” Alicia sneers. She takes a slight step back, evidently expecting Raquel to leave.

Instead, Raquel grabs Alicia by her forearms and aggressively pushes her against the wall beside the door. Alicia hits the wall with the gasp, looking back at her in surprise. Raquel doesn’t know what overcame her, she’s never gotten physical with someone outside of a training environment, no matter how angry she’s been. Her eyes widen in shock and she releases Alicia from her grip, then takes a step back beginning to stammer an apology. 

The words have barely left her lips before she feels Alicia’s hand on the back of her neck, and suddenly they’re kissing, bruisingly. 

Raquel presses her body against the slightly taller woman, and pushes her tongue deep into her mouth. Alicia moans, winding one hand though Raquel’s hair and curving the other around her back, pulling her closer. When Alicia lifts one leg to curl around Rauqel’s hip and pull her closer, Raquel’s hand drops to her thigh, sliding up the smooth, bare skin. 

They pull apart momentarily, eyes closed, breathing into one another’s mouths. 

“Fuck you,” Raquel breathes agaisnt her lips. 

“Fuck you, too,” Alicia snaps back, then pushes her towards the bed. 

They keep kissing hungrily as they move towards the bed. Alicia unbuttons Raquel’s shirt, tossing it behind them as they tumble onto the mattress. Raquel pulls Alicia’s vest over her head, then reaches behind her back to unclasp her bra. She palms at Alicia’s breasts needily, then smirks in satisfaction when Alicia gasps as she plays with her nipples. Enjoying the reaction, Raquel drops her lips to Alicia’s neck, sucking and nipping at the soft expanse of skin there. 

Alicia begins to grind her hips against Raquel’s, and they kiss frantically once more. Raquel slides her hand up Alicia’s thigh, then across her abdomen, pausing when she gets to the waistband of her shorts. Feeling Alicia’s ragged breathing against her lips spurs onwards, so she dips hand into Alicia’s panties. 

They both moan as Rauqel’s fingers make contact with her clit. Alicia’s hands find their way to Raquel’s jeans, rapidly unfastening her zipper, pulling it down and never stopping the kiss as she reaches her hand into Raquel’s underwear to touch her too. Raquel gasps and buries her head in the crook of Alicia’s neck, desperately trying to keep up the pace of her own fingers. 

Raquel isn’t entirely sure what she’s doing. She’s never been with a woman before. Fuck, she’s never even thought about being with a woman before. The way Alicia pushes down Raquel’s jeans for better access, then slides to fingers inside of her, tells Raquel that she definitely knows what she’s doing. Raquel grasps at Alicia’s back with one hand, pulling her closer, whilst putting more pressure on her clit with the other. Alicia moans and grinds down on Raquels hand. 

Tentatively, Raquel adjusts her hand to start fingering Alicia too, but Alicia touches her wrist lightly to stop her. 

“Stick with what you were doing before,” Alicia tells her breathlessly, her forehead against Raquel’s shoulder, who nods and focuses solely on her clit.

Hearing Alicia tell her what she wants strikes her for two reasons. Firstly, the sound of Alicia’s voice makes this situation chillingly real. This is Alicia, the girl that she’s spent months hating. Competing with. Outright sabotaging. And now they’re rolling about in her bed, fucking like its their last night on earth. But the other thing that Raquel hadn’t considered, is telling your sexual partner exactly what you like. 

Raquel is no stranger to sexual encounters, she’s slept with many guys throughout college, and a few during her time at the academy, but she’s always just, for lack of a better term, gone with the flow. She lets them lead, trying to indicate what she likes with soft moans. Raquel is a self assured woman, but in the bedroom she’s never felt bold enough to take charge. 

“I want to be on top,” Raquel tells Alicia, before she can change her mind.

Alicia smirks and runs her tongue across her teeth, then flips them so that Raquel is straddling her hips. “Better?” she asks, then slips in a third finger - hard. 

“Better,” Raquel confirms shakily. 

Raquel straightens her back and throws her hair back, rocking her hips as she rides Alicia’s fingers, then reaches behind herself to continue toying with Alicia’s clit. She can’t look at Alicia, she refuses to acknowledge the fact that this is happening. Instead she squeezes her eyes tightly shut as their moans fill the space around them. 

They’re moving almost erratically, frantically trying to make one another come, and when Raquel locks eyes with Alicia she has a realisation - this a fucking compeition. Raquel feels her own orgasm building and bites down on her lip, determined that this time, she’d win. She increases the pressure on Alicia’s clit, reveling in the almost scream that follows. 

As she comes, Alicia digs her fingernails into Raquel’s thigh so hard that she’s sure it will bruise. “Fuck you,” Alicia utters through her panting breaths. But Raquel doesn’t have time to gloat before Alicia pulls her fingers out of Raquel, hooks her arms beneath her thighs and practically drags Raquel up the bed to straddle her face. 

Raquel’s surprised gasp fades into a moan as Alicia sucks and licks at her clit. She buries her hand in Alicia’s hair and is surprised at how soft it is. Surely evil incarnate does not have time to shop for nourishing conditioner. In less than a minute, Raquel comes hard and fast.

She’s shaking as Alicia guides her down to lay on the bed beside her, in a way that is very uncharacteristically gentle. Raquel is terrified. She’s half expecting for Alicia to start taunting her, or threatening to release some sort of sex-tape if she doesn’t drop out of the academy, or at the very least to kick her out of bed without her clothes on. Instead, Alicia strokes her hair away from Raquel’s face and leans in to kiss her softly. 

They pull back after a moment, looking at each other’s faces with uncertain expressions. They lay side by side facing one another, and Alicia ghosts her finger tips over Raquel’s shoulder, then down the length of her arm. She leans in slowly, and Raquel’s breath hitches. 

“I hate you,” Alicia whispers. For a moment, she’s so soft and so sincere that Raquel doesn't know whether she’s going to burst into tears or flames, but then a grin splits across her face and her eyes crinkle with laughter. 

Raquel laughs too, shaking her head, then burying her nose in the crook of Alicia’s neck. She feels Alicia’s arm hook around her back and pull her closer. “I hate you more.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Feel free to let me know what you think, or if you'd like to read more Raquel x Alicia.


End file.
